


Poofy Sweaters are the Best Sweaters

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Sweaters, Dean Has Daddy Issues, Gore, Human Castiel, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, M/M, Med Graduate Castiel, Nerd Castiel, Shipper Sam, Shootings, Sweaters, This is gonna be fluffy i promise, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life seems pretty plain for newly University graduate Castiel, that is until one night he gets caught up in a large gun fight, resulting in a kidnapping.. It doesn't turn out to be too bad in the long run though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first Fanfic so I am truly sorry if there are any mistakes. I will do my best to update this often.

     It was a long, cold day for Castiel Novak. By long day, it was exactly 1:02am and he just finished watching a movie at the movie theater. He had finished university a little less than two weeks ago and he’d been treating himself to small things. Better meals instead of cup noodles, finally writing down little ideas for a novel, and tonight, a movie. _‘This one just had to end late though…’_ Castiel thought to himself, as he strode down the street. Even with the achievement of finishing college, he still had to be careful with money; which meant he wasn't getting a taxi. He didn’t exactly have a lot of friends, so getting a ride from them wasn’t much of an option. He was perfectly fine to walk though.

 

     Slipping on his old headphones, he continued to walk down the street and neared an alley. His overly poofy blue sweater swayed with the beats of his footsteps. _“Goodbye Mr. A, You promised you would love us, but you knew too much…”_ blasted into his ears. Castiel didn’t even hear the yelling until the music paused. Gunshots erupted.

 

     Screaming started. People were being shot and killed. Without even a thought in his mind, he rushed down the alley after the screams. He didn’t know what was happening or why, but he felt compelled to attempt to save at least one life. He ran to the nearest man who appeared to be alive and attempted to drag his body to cover. A bullet flung at him, and missed. So did another. But finally he got to a safe area. Now to work.

   

     Just as classes had taught him; identify the wound first. Stab wounds, twice in the chest, nothing vital hit. Maybe stitching, but now was not the time. This man Castiel had never seen in his life was bleeding, a lot. He had already passed out, probably from the blood loss or the pain. Blood was gushing everywhere. To stop the bleeding, Castiel ripped off the man’s shirt sleeves, turned them inside out, and attempted to secure them to the wounds. It was hard to believe how time consuming that really was.  

   

     Once he was finally 'happy' with how they stuck and the blood clotted for healing, he took out his phone and started to dial up 911. It was a shame, since he didn’t even notice all the noise stopped, except one pair of footsteps.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I hope you liked the first chapter. A little fun fact here: Each chapter is named after a song by a band that is sorta underappreciated called The Hoosiers. I recommend you check them out.


End file.
